Ink cartridge has a liquid flow channel such as an ink flow member between ink storage and ink outlet. When the ink cartridge is recycled, the liquid flow channel must be cleaned to assure performance of the recycled cartridge.
An inkjet head is composed of a nozzle having an orifice, wherein the diameter of the orifice is not more than 50 μm, a pressure generator, a liquid container, a filter, and so on. Each component is processed precisely and therefore each inkjet head has multiple inkjet nozzles. Therefore, before shipping, the inkjet head is tested with test ink to ensure that all the components work normally and not result in a jetting failure. The test ink used for the test must be cleaned up to avoid leak of the test ink at the time of transportation, or to avoid nozzle clog due to aggregation of the test ink.
For cleaning up the test ink, Patent Literature 1, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-127419, discloses a solution including a main solvent such as water, surfactant, and wetting agent without solid content. Patent Literature 2, JP-A No. 2001-49292, discloses maintenance liquid and cleaning liquid to clean up residual materials that adhere to inside of nozzle.
The filling liquid is filled and left in inkjet recording apparatus until inkjet ink is filled. Therefore, aqueous solution including surfactant is used to ensure refilling property of the inkjet ink. Patent Literature 3, JP-A No. 2010-227729, discloses a filling liquid including silicone oil.
Patent Literature 4, JP-A No. 2005-8735, discloses a cleaning liquid including N,N-dimethyl-β-methoxypropionamide, water, and surfactant.
Patent Literature 5, JP-A No. 2005-47885, discloses a cleaning liquid including N,N-dimethyl-β-alkoxypropionamide, wherein the alkoxy group has 3 to 18 of carbon atoms. Patent Literature 5 discloses that the number of the carbon atoms is preferably 4 to 12, more preferably 5 to 12.